A Secret Crush Between 2 People
by Bewarethebatmanfan
Summary: Victor and Anita have loved each other but are too nervous to admit it.


THE SECRET SHOW

Characters: V= Victor A= Anita PP= Professor Professor CD= Changed Daily HAT= changed daily's new name Has Ate Toenails R= Ray U= UZZ agents G= Granny DD= Doctor Doctor

Note by author: I used to love this show but it sadly does not air anymore. I also put the intro in for fun.

G: ( singing ) _Fluffy Fluffy Bunnies Bouncing In The Wood_

R: Sorry granny but we need this timeslot

(UZZ agents take set away)

R: Air THE SECRET SHOW

Theme song plays

Theme song ends

Here is the real story.

Anita's POV

A: (thinking) Why do I get happy whenever he is near me?

Anita's phone goes off and she stops thinking.

A: It's him, its Victor.

V: Hey, Anita, I need help.

A: With what?

V: I kinda like this girl and I need romance advice.

A: Sure, just meet me at UZZ headquarters.

V: Sure thing.

A: I really hope the person he likes is me.

Anita thought hard and found out that she loved Victor but was worried he didn't love her back.

Later, in UZZ headquarters.

Both Anita and Victor meet up in the hallway.

V: Can you help me with romance advice?

A: Yes I can.

A: If it's not a bother, can I ask who this special person is?

V: It's a secret buy you will meet her soon, maybe.

A: Anyway, here is some ways to get a girls attention.

A: You can talk about why you like them and say how long.

A: Or you can get them some flowers and chocolate.

V: I will need someone to practice on though.

A: I can help, just say something to me.

V: I'm going to say your name in place of her name, ok?

A: That would be ok.

V: Anita, you and I have been best friends for a bit of time. But I have, over that time, been liking you, more than a friend, but as love. That's all I have right now.

A: That was great, I'm sure that lucky person will say yes.

V: Great, I'll tell her that later.

Victor's POV

V: (thinking) Why didn't she notice I was talking about her as that special person.

Victor had been in love with Anita for a while. Whenever he saw her with her beauty and good looks, he would get happy.

V: I guess I will tell her later that it is her. Man do I love her, she just looks so beautiful.

Victor saw Ray walking through the hallway.

V: Hey Ray said Victor with a depressed tone.

R: Is everything alright Victor?

V: No, not really, it's just that, I love An….

Ray cuts off Victor.

R: I know, Victor, you love Anita.

V: How did you know?

R: You have been eyeing her for a long time and talking nervously to her.

V: What should I do? She thinks I love someone else in this building.

R: Shall I call in her and you tell her face to face?

V: Maybe later, right now I will write her letters but not put my name.

R: Call if you need me to do my thing.

V: No problem, see you later.

Victor and Ray wave goodbye.

Victor goes home and starts to write a letter.

V:(reading in his mind as he writes) Dear Anita, for a while now I have loved you but am too worried you won't love me back, you see me at UZZ headquarters all the time, but I will reveal myself soon enough. From, secret admirer.

Victor quickly makes his way to Anita's house before she gets home and slides letter under the door and leaves quickly.

V: I hope she reads it.

Anita's POV

Anita arrives at home to sleep.

A: Hmm, what's this?

She picks up a letter from under her door and reads it.

A: Who can this be from, Victor likes someone else, Ray has a girlfriend, Professor Professor has a robot girlfriend and Changes Daily loves no one.

A: I'll take this to Professor Professor so he can find any prints on it and find out who my secret admirer is.

Anita makes her way over to Professor Professor's house.

Anita knocks on door and waits for the professor.

PP: Who is it?

A: It's me, Anita.

PP: What can I do for you?

A: I found this note for me under my door, can you find out who wrote it?

PP: I think it is time to use my Finger Print Scanner V 9.1, version 9.0 had exploded.

FPS V9.1 scans the letter.

PP: It's done and it says that Victor had written this.

A: Victor wrote this, that means he loves me! She said with excitement.

PP: Now you can tell him that you love him.

A: Tomorrow I will tell him.

The next day

Anita walks into UZZ headquarters and sees Victor talking to Ray and runs to him.

V: So anyway, I left the letter and she probably read it by now.

R: So it will work, hopefully.

Victor sees Anita running to him.

V: Slow down Anita, why are you running?

Anita did not respond.

Anita rushes and kisses Victor on the lips.

V: What was that for?

A: Your letter, I had the Professor use a machine to find out who wrote it and you did. Why didn't you tell me sooner?

V: I was worried that you would say no.

A: Don't be silly, I have loved you for a long time.

V: Really! Same here!

Both Victor and Anita share a long kiss on the lips.

R: Congratulations Victor!

V: Thank you Ray.

Sequel coming soon! Will focus on Victor and Anita dating and Anita getting pregnant.


End file.
